Letters from Home
by lilnitenurse
Summary: This is the prequel to Letters from Home II. This is set in AU where Maes is alive, where Ed is sent off to war.


I don't own FMA, just the action figures and plushies. This is dedicated to my family of military veterans.

LETTERS FROM HOME

(not to be confused with the song)

Ed and Al stood at the train station, waiting for Ed's name to be called for boarding. "Brother, you don't have to do this," said Al, not wanting Ed to risk his life in the newly- declared war that has all state alchemists, including Ed, involved, "You could get inside me, and I can run before they know what's happened-"

"No, Al!" Ed replied sternly, "That's not how Mom raised us! We both knew when I became a State Alchemist that this was a possibility." he continued gently, "I don't want this either, Al, but I've got to live up to my responsibility."

"I know, Brother. Just please be careful," he pleaded.

Ed hugged him tightly, "I will, Al. I'll write as soon as I can."

"So will I, Brother. Mrs. Hughes is having me stay with her and Alycia while you're gone."

"Yeah, Maes told me," He heard his name called," Well, this is it. I love you, Al!" He gave him one last hug.

"I love you too, Brother!" Al hugged him back. With great reluctance, they separated and Ed went onto the train.

Gracia Hughes put a comforting hand on Al's shoulder as they watched the train pull away. "I know it's not easy, hon. I've been through this too many times."

"Don't worry, Clank Clank. Big Brother will come back. Daddy will take care of him!" Elysia chimed in, holding her arms for Al to pick her up.

"Thanks, Elysia, I'm sure he will." Al replied, lifting her onto his shoulders as the three went home.

Two weeks later, Al got his first letter:

Dear Al,

Well, here we are. I can't give you details, but I can tell you we're pretty far from home! I never seen so many state alchemists! There's the Flying Missle, Baking, Straight Arrow, and even a Ninja Alchemist! Oh, and tell Winry not to worry, that's there's an Automail Alchemist here to take care of me. Well, gotta get briefed. Take care! Love, Ed

Needless to say, Al wrote back:

Dear Brother,

Gracia is sending you cookies with my letter. Elysia sent you a picture. I called and talked to Winry. She's strange, Brother. One minute she's mad and says she hopes you get shot, the next minute she's crying because she says she's worried about you getting killed! Wierd, huh? Be safe, Brother, I love you. Big Hugs, Al

Dear Edward,

Well, I hope you're satisfied! Here you are, a dog of the military, in the middle of a battle. Didn't I warn you of this? Well, try not to get killed. Enjoy the beef sticks I sent. Sincerely, Izumi

Dear Al,

I can tell you now that I'm in maintenance. I keep..things online and working. I saw Maes yesterday, he says Gracia's not feeling well. I hope she's okay. Just watch yourself climbing those trees. You're not exactly light, you know! Thanks for the rubber ducky, it's cute. Love, Ed

Dear Big Brother,

Clank Clank is helping me with this. Here's a picture of Mommy. She's getting fat because she says I'm gonna be a big sister! Isn't it great? Hurry home so you can teach me how to be a big sister,because Clank Clank says you're the best big brother! Kisses, Elysia

Dear Al,

Thank you so much for the compliment! I guess you can teach the new baby when it's born how to be a little sibling, 'cause you're the best in the world! Love and kisses, Ed

Edward!

You better tell that automail alchemist to be careful of my automail! I put lots of work into it! And you BETTER not break it! AND you'd best like my fudge! AND FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE PLEASE be careful!! Winry

Dear Brother,

Mrs. Hughes is really getting big! I asked if she was carrying twins, and she blushed and said she hopes not. I'm glad to hear that you're up for promotion. It's about time they recognized what a great person you are! Have you seen Col Mustang since you left? Just curious. Love, Al

Dear Al,

Looks like things are winding down! I may be home soon if the rumors are correct, which I hope! I can't wait to see you again! I miss you a lot, Al. I love you. Big hugs and loads of kisses, Ed

Dear Brother,

I heard the same rumors! They say the enemy's ready to surrender, or something like that. Oh Brother, I'm so excited! Mrs. Hughes is planning a big party for yours and Col Hughes's return. Can't wait to see your tattoo. Bigger hugs and lots more kisses, Al

Al sat at the kitchen window, looking for the mailman. "It's been three and a half weeks," said Gracia from behind, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I know. Three weeks, four days, 6 hours and 37 mintues." replied Al, " Why is taking so long, Mrs. Hughes? I thought they said the war's almost over!"

"Honey, you can hear lots of things during this time," she replied, trying to reassure them both, "Things could be worse, believe me."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Al got up and answered the door. It was a uniformed soldier.

"Alphonse Elric?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied apprehensively.

"This is for you," the soldier handed Al a yellow envelope and left.

Gracia went pale. "Oh no," she gasped, looking at the envelope.

"What? What is it, Mrs. Hughes? Is this a bad thing?" Al asked worriedly.

"It can be, but it can be much worse."she replied grimly, "You could've been handed a red envelope."

"Worse? How?" asked Al, scared, "How would a red envelope be worse?"

"A red envelope means someone died in battle. Would you like me to read the letter to you?"

"Y-yes, please," Al replied. He sat down on the couch.

"All right," she took the envelope, " ' Mr. Elric : We regret to inform you that your brother, Edward Elric, has been wounded in battle. We cannot say at this time the details of his injury, however we will keep informed of any new developments.' And it's signed by Col. Mustang."

"No," whispered Al, putting his head in his hands and started sobbing, "I knew this would happen!"

"I'm sorry, honey," said Gracia. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him. Elysia came in and saw Al sobbing.

"What's the matter, Clank Clank?" she asked worriedly. Gracia explained it to her, "Don't cry, Clank Clank. Daddy will take care of him and bring him home." she said, patting Al on the knee.

Just then the door opened. Elysia looked up. "DADDY!!!!!!!!!!" she ran to Col. Hughes, who had just walked in. "Hey, Princess!" He swept her up and gave her a big hug, "And my queen!" he continued as Gracia went to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and gave her a liplock.

"Don't forget the baby, Daddy!" cried Elysia.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" he replied, kissing Gracia's pregnant belly.

"Honey, you need to talk to Al," she whispered, "He just heard that Ed's been hurt."

"I'll talk to him,"he replied," Princess, why don't you go with Mommy and get you a cookie?" "Okay, Daddy!" Elysia and Gracia went into the kitchen while Maes sat next to Al.

" Let me tell you what happened, Al," Maes began, " The enemy ambushed Ed's unit three nights before the peace talks started. Ed tried putting up a wall with alchemy, but one of their snipers threw a knife and got him in the ribs. Before you get mad at Mustang, let me tell you he saved his life. When they brought Ed into the army hospital, the doctor told Roy he lost a lot of blood. Roy rolled up his sleeve, sat down next to Ed, and told him to take what he needed."

"S-so how is he now?" Al asked worriedly.

Before Maes could answer, Gracia and Elysia walk in. " I called the hospital and talked to Sherry, my cousin who works there," she said, "Al, she said they just brought Edward in. He's ok, but only family can see him right now."

Al stood up, "I'm there!"

"Go on, son," said Maes, patting his back. Al left.

"But Daddy, we're family too!" Elysia complained.

"Ma'am, I'm Alphonse Elric. I'm here to see my brother Edward," said Al as he walked to the nurse's station.

"Yes, Mr. Elric, my cousin said to expect you," replied the nurse, smiling, "He's in room 314. He's quite a little doll. Tell him I hope he gets better."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Al went to the room, thankful that Ed couldn't hear the "L" word. He took a deep breath and walked in. Ed laid in bed with his eyes closed. He looks so pale, Al thought. He went over to him and held his flesh hand. "Brother?" he whispered.

Ed opened his eyes and smiled at Al. "Hey, Al," he said weakly, "This isn't quite the way I wanted to get home."

"I know, Brother. How do you feel? Colonel Hughes said you were hurt pretty bad," Al said worriedly, trying hard not to sob.

Ed squeezed his hand, "Hey, it's not as bad as it looks, Al,"

"Yes it is, Brother! I know you're just trying to reassure me, but it's not working!"Al replied.

"Can't fool you, can I?" Ed pulled up his gown and showed Al the bandage on his side. Al gasped.

"Look, Daddy! Brother's got a booboo!"said Elysia as she and her parents walk in, "Kiss it, Daddy, like you do me."

"Sure, like the good uncle I am," Maes put a finger to his lips and gently touched Ed's bandage.

"Uncle?" asked Ed.

"Daddy says we're playing a game! He's playing make pretend that he's your uncle and Mommy's your aunt and I'm your cousin!" Elysia said cheerfully.

"Well, she was worried about you, Ed, and you know I can't say no to my princess!" Maes confessed.

An orderly walked in and took Ed's vital signs. "That's quite a family you got there!" he remarked, "That reminds me. Your grandma and other cousin are here to see you."

Ed looked questioningly at Al. "Bring them in, it's ok," said Al.

"C'mon, Princess, let's go so Ed can rest."said Hughes. They left the room.

"Edward! Oh my gosh, you ARE hurt!" cried Winry as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Hello, Edward, Alphonse," siad Pinako calmly, "Armstrong called and told us about you, Ed. That person must've aimed pretty low to get YOU."

"Oh, great, you're making jokes while I'm laying here hurt! YOU HEARTLESS LITTLE-" he hissed, holding his bandage.

"Easy, Brother, don't yell like that," soothed Al. He turned to Pinako, " That wasn't very nice, Granny!" he reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, Alphonse. You know I was only teasing. Edward, you really should take it easy. You shouldn't have such a sho-"

"Grandma-" warned Al.

"Alright, alright!"

"Oh, Edward, I was so worried!"Winry sobbed into Ed's chest.

"I know, Winry, but I'm okay now," replied Ed, stroking her hair.

"C'mon, dear, the doctor said we shouldn't stay very long," said Pinako, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"'Kay, Grandma," she kisses Ed on the forehead,"Take care, Ed." She followed Pinako out the door.

"The next person that gets you riled..!" Al grumbled.

"Al, she's right. I shouldn't have yelled like that."said Ed.

"Brother please, just take it easy," Al said quietly.

"Yes, if you don't listen to anyone else, at least listen to your brother,"said a familiar voice.

"Mustang?"said Al, surprised.

"A superior officer is entitled to visit his injured subordinates. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore. Thanks for helping me back there," replied Ed, smiling weakly.

"Nothing a good leader wouldn't do for his subordinates," replied Mustang, "Well, I'll let you rest. You have lots of medical leave, Fullmetal, take what you need."

"Thanks, colonel, I will," replied Ed.

"And Alphonse, see that he DOES rest!" ordered Mustang as he left.

"He doesn't have to worry about THAT!" replied Al.

"I'm not so sure about that," said another voice, "What, no warm welcome for your godparents, Aunt Izumi and Uncle Sig?"

"Oh, hi!" Ed said with a smile, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Now just because I don't approve of the military doesn't mean I won't come visit my injured stude- I mean, godson." Izumi replied, brushing back Ed's hair.

"We were both worried about you, Edward," said Sig. Ed and Al looked at him, shocked. Sig smiled. " Yes, boys, it's hard to believe, but Izumi IS human."

"Smarty!" Izumi nudged Sig in the ribs. "Why don't you boys come over once you're out of the hospital? I'll cook you up something nice."

"We'll do that, 'Aunt Izumi', thanks!" Ed replied with a smile.

"Good. We'll be expecting you!" She kissed Ed's forehead, the she left with her husband.

"Wow, she must really have been worried to be so nice," Ed remarked as they left.

"Brother, you don't think that was Envy in disguise, do you?" Al asked worriedly.

"Naw, Sig was with her, so it's cool," he replied with a yawn."I'm tired."

"Go to sleep then, Brother. I'll be here." Al tucked him in, put a hand against his cheek, then sat next to him, holding his flesh hand

THE END

10/18/2005.


End file.
